Bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad
by Afrodita1
Summary: Bajo la desgastada capa, Harry hace una confesión. ¿Qué le responderá Hermione?
Este Drabble pertenece a mi Saga de relatos cortos: " **Las primeras veces de Harry y Hermione** "

Después de " **Manos Unidas** " me sugirieron que continuara con un drabble sobre su primer beso bajo la capa. Espero que les guste! Y tal vez pronto haya otro, acepto sugerencias y comentarios!

* * *

Bajo la capa de invisibilidad

—Es mejor que vuelvan al castillo antes de que los descubran —dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa, levantando las tazas de la mesa. Claramente, a pesar de que estaba prohibido salir del castillo en horas nocturnas, el guardabosque se sentía feliz por aquella inesperada visita.

Hermione fue la primera que se levantó, todavía se sentía confundida por esa repentina visita a Hagrid en medio de la noche. No entendía porque Harry la había arrastrado hasta allí, ¿solo para tomar una taza de té y escuchar a Hagrid hablar de criaturas por horas? Aquello era totalmente extraño.

—¿Vamos, Harry? —le preguntó la castaña algo molesta. Su amigo asintió y se levantó torpemente de la mesa. Lo vio sacar la capa y acercarse a ella para cubrirlos a ambos.

Hagrid abrió la puerta y los dejó pasar.

—Tengan cuidado con el profesor Snape, últimamente está rondando por las noches —les susurró mirando hacia sus lados.

—Lo tendremos —dijo Harry y los dos comenzaron a caminar bajo la capa. Habían crecido tanto en aquellos últimos años que tenían que caminar muy juntos para que les cubriera los pies.

—¿Vas a decirme por qué interrumpiste mis estudios por esto? —murmuró la bruja mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido. El frío era tan fuerte que cuando el mago suspiró, un vapor blanquecino salió de sus labios.

Ante el silencio de su mejor amigo Hermione se hartó.

—¡Harry!

El chico se detuvo y rápidamente giró hacia su amiga para colocarle un dedo en los labios.

—Shh, ¿quieres que nos descubran?

Hermione se ruborizó ante esa inesperada cercanía. El chico volvió a suspirar rozándola con su aliento. Sus ojos verdes la miraron de una forma distinta, de una forma que la hizo cosquillear por dentro.

—Fue una excusa —soltó Harry al fin con las mejillas tan rojas como ella.

—¿U-Una excusa? —tartamudeó Hermione al ver que su amigo se callaba el resto. Harry tragó saliva pensando cómo decírselo todo sin que alguno de los dos saliera corriendo. Se sentía tan nervioso y asustado que el silencio se prolongó por unos segundos más. Mientras se miraban lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del Bosque Prohibido: el suave roce del viento contra las hojas, el interminable canto de los grillos... era tanta la paz del ambiente pero por dentro se sentía con las emociones tan descontroladas...

—Te quiero —susurró sacándose ese peso de una buena vez por todas. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta y los ojos brillantes, como si no pudiera procesar lo que su mejor amigo había soltado. Harry apretó los labios y se armó de valor, de todas formas ya había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa, ¿verdad? —Te quiero más que a una amiga, más que a una hermana. No sabía cómo decírtelo. En el castillo están pasando tantas cosas que necesitaba escapar contigo por un momento y confesártelo todo...

Hermione bajó la mirada con una expresión que Harry no supo descifrar.

—Tenía que decírtelo o iba a explotar. Sé que probablemente tú no sientas lo mismo y...

—Yo también... yo también te quiero —lo interrumpió y sus ojos café se alzaron para encontrarse con los suyos.

Temblorosa y sintiendo el corazón latiendo como loco contra su pecho, Hermione colocó sus manos en los hombros de Harry y se puso de puntitas para atrapar sus labios en un dulce beso.

Sorprendido, El elegido soltó un gemido y la rodeó con sus brazos para dejarse llevar por la calidez de su boca. Hermione sabía a las hierbas del té y azúcar, nunca el té de Hagrid se había sentido más delicioso que en los labios de ella. Unir sus labios contra los suyos era la cosa más increíble que había experimentado nunca.

Hermione suspiró contra su boca, anonadada por su inesperado primer beso que además, había sido por ese chico que tantas noches la había desvelado.

Cuando se detuvieron para tomar aire y abrieron los ojos, el rubor corrió por las mejillas de ambos pero una tierna sonrisa se dibujó en sus rostros.

Y así fue su primer beso, bajo esa vieja y desgastada capa de invisibilidad en medio de los jardines. Una reliquia que después de aquel momento se transformó en la protectora de unos cuantos besos traviesos.


End file.
